Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to information systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for using augmented reality to determine information.
Related Art
Users may regularly use mobile devices to look for information of all types, including, for example, to search for information on locations or descriptions of businesses, products, services, private or public facilities such as bus stations, and many other types of information. However, current information found, for example, via searches on mobile devices, may be very broad, outdated, and, in many cases, not relevant to a user's needs or situation.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.